danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko Yumeno
Ultimate Mage |kanji talent=• 超高校級の「マジシャン」 • 超高校級の「魔術師」 |romaji talent=• Chō kōkō kyū no “majishan” • Chō kōkō-kyū no “majutsu-shi” |translated talent=• Super High School Level Magician • Super High School Level Mage |gender= |height= |weight = 39 kg (86 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 68 cm (27") |bmi=17.2 |blood_type=O |likes = Small spaces |dislikes = The ocean |family=Unnamed mother |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution = The Destruction of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |fates=• Survived her Execution • Escaped from Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Dream Forest Girl's HighTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Aimi Tanaka Christine Marie Cabanos }} '''Himiko Yumeno' (夢野 秘密子 Yumeno Himiko) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Himiko has the title Ultimate MagicianDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「マジシャン」 chō kōkō kyū no “majishan” lit. Super High School Level Magician). However, she claims she is a real magic user, thus preferring the title Ultimate MageAX 2017 Voice Actor Panel (超高校級の「魔術師」 Chō kōkō-kyū no “majutsu-shi” lit. Super High School Level Mage). History Early Life Part of the fake backstories created for Himiko and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Himiko and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Himiko and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Himiko and the others to participate in the Killing Game. Himiko was able to received the complete memory about The Gofer Project in Chapter 5 via Flashback Light. }} Killing Game Semester , the only performance that she claimed to have never succeeded to pass before, making her very nervous before the show started. She intended to jump into a water tank in the gymnasium and have one minute to escape from the tank before the piranhas were freed. When Himiko finally jumped into the water, everyone is worried about why she still hadn't come out from the tank. Eventually, Himiko appeared and took pride at her success, thinking that she could impress everyone with her performance while in actuality, Ryoma Hoshi's dead body appeared inside the tank and was eaten by the freed piranhas. The Summoning Ritual In a morning in Chapter 3, Himiko and the others discovered Angie's body inside her Research Lab, which saddened Himiko greatly, as the two were great friends. Later, she approved Korekiyo Shinguji's idea to channel Angie's spirit so they could ask her about the one responsible for her death. Because Korekiyo told Himiko and the others that they could only perform the ritual in a dark place, Himiko immediately suggested using one of the empty rooms, which later made Himiko a suspect in the trial. Himiko, alongside Tenko, Kokichi, Shuichi, and K1-B0 helped Korekiyo with the ritual preparation. Himiko volunteered herself to become the spirit medium, but Tenko immediately interrupted and became the spirit medium herself, since she understood that Himiko would've wasted a chance to talk to Angie's spirit if she became the medium. Unfortunately, Tenko was killed right in the middle of the ritual. Himiko, who saw her lifeless body lying under the cage rushed to her side, ruining the ritual since she stepped onto the ritual circle, which Korekiyo forbid a while ago. Have lost two of her best friends, Himiko resolved to find their killer. Losing Friends In the third Class Trial, it was revealed that the one who killed both Tenko and Angie was Korekiyo, the one who came up with the spirit channeling ritual. Himiko greatly resented him for killing both of her dear friends, but her sadness overpowers her anger and she loses it after Korekiyo was dragged off to his execution, crying out loud until she drained all of her energy and fell asleep. At the end of the chapter, Gonta Gokuhara carried Himiko back to her dorm. Clearing the Death Road of Despair Himiko, along with the other survivors, used Miu's inventions to cross the Death Road of Despair. They come across a large metal hatch, which they open up and discover the apparent state of the outside world. Shortly after, Kokichi Oma appears and proclaims himself to be the ringleader behind the game and controls the Exisals to take Kaito Momota hostage in the Exisal hanger. Helping the Captive While Kaito was being held captive, he got a chance to talk to Himiko through the small bathroom window and requested that she bring a disassembled cross-bow from Maki's Research Lab. Himiko was reluctant at first, but Kaito made it clear that he wasn't planning to kill anyone with it, to which she agreed to bring him the crossbow through the bathroom window. Unbeknownst to her however, K1-B0 bore witness to her carrying the crossbow carrying case into the hanger. Himiko would later join her fellow classmates in storming the Exisal hanger, only to find a body crushed beyond recognition underneath the press machine, the only clue as to who the victim could be being Kaito's sleeve where-as Kokichi is still missing. Everyone is horrified at the thought of having lost Kaito as the investigation begins. During the Class Trial, Himiko along with everyone else is still confused about their current state of beginning a class trial with two missing people, but Monokuma reassures them that it's fine and that the one missing person is "on standby in the back". When that supposed missing person arrives riding an Exisal, and supposedly pretends to be Kaito before revealing themselves as Kokichi, Himiko, along with everyone else, believed that Kaito must have been the victim. Himiko is later accused of bringing the crossbow into the hanger, a claim that she denies out of fear of being accused until both K1-B0 and Shuichi Saihara make it clear that she did in fact do this. Himiko becomes exceptionally vocal and outspoken at this and tries to pin it on Maki Harukawa until she eventually comes clean and admits that she brought the crossbow because Kaito asked her to. She apologizes to Maki as well for accusing her, an apology that she accepts and clarifies by saying Himiko could not have used the crossbow because she never taught her how to assemble one. Himiko later becomes shocked when the supposed person inside of the Exisal (Which is thought to be Kokichi at the time) tells her that he likes her, though this was likely just a joke. Confusion and Conclusion Later on in the trial, when the voice coming out of the Exisal changed to match Kaito's again, Himiko along with K1-B0, and Tsumugi Shirogane believed that the victim could have been Kokichi and that the one riding the Exisal is Kaito. Although Shuichi and Maki thought that they disproved this claim, it is later revealed that Himiko was originally right near the end of the trial and that the one inside the Exisal was in fact Kaito. Himiko, along with everyone else, is rendered depressed, stunned and silenced at the fact that Kaito ended up being the culprit of Kokichi's murder. However, he reassures everyone to smile, send him off in style, and that he won't accept their tears before proudly accepting his execution, but choosing to die on his own terms and not Monokuma's. After the trial concluded, she would reunite with Shuichi, Maki, and Tsumugi in the courtyard, intent on ending the killing game for Kaito's sake. They all begin training, but it is cut short by K1-B0, who had lost his "connector" to the outside world and thus; was determined to destroy Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and end the Killing Game himself. Uncovering the Truth During the final investigation, Himiko along with Shuichi went inside Rantaro Amami's Study Center. At first, the room was ambiguous and was hard to judge what his talent is based on the room's appearance. Later, Himiko and Shuichi managed to find a disc and discovered Rantaro's talent as the Super High School Level Survivor via a recording made by Rantaro himself. When the survivors including Himiko encountered Mother Monokuma, she was accidentally trapped inside the hidden room inside the library after K1-B0 fought an Exisal. She could escape from the room via a hidden passage connected to the girls bathroom in the first floor. This fact later ultimately could point someone as The Mastermind of the Killing Game Semester. Himiko along with fellow survivors K1-B0, Shuichi, Maki, and Tsumugi decide to rethink Rantaro's case after discovering a new truth related to his murder. Once Shuichi revealed Rantaro's talent as the Super High School Level Survivor, and proving that Kaede did in fact not murder him and was executed unjustly, he realized that the mastermind has to be one of them. By double-checking everyone's alibis during Rantaro's murder, Shuichi hones in on Tsumugi as the true culprit and mastermind of the Killing Game Semester. Himiko along with the other survivors are confused and shocked that the Ultimate Cosplayer could have gone through with such a plan while she denied the claim vehemently. Shuichi however, makes it very clear that Tsumugi is the only person who could have murdered Rantaro by using the hidden passageway in the girls bathroom, which also led into the hidden room that connected to the library. She attempted to pin the blame on K1-B0 since he was not present for when they interacted with Mother Monokuma, but Shuichi is quick to call her out on not giving the command of "birth" which would have triggered Mother Monokuma's voice recognition software and created another Monokuma. Although Himiko tries to reassure her to argue, not wanting the mastermind to be a fellow comrade, it is for nothing. Her along with the others watch as Tsumugi slowly breaks and re-introduces herself as "Junko Enoshima the 53rd". Tsumugi, now cosplaying as Junko, went on to reveal that everyone's memories of being students at Hope's Peak Academy, The Gofer Project, and shouldering their friends and families burdens as mankind's last hope, was all a false memory planted into their brains by the Flashback Light. In reality, everything they remember about attending Hope's Peak Academy and the outside world being destroyed was a lie. What they remember about Kokichi Oma being part of the Remnants of Despair was a lie as well. Himiko is exceptionally shocked by all this news and refuses to believe it at first, wondering how everything they believed to be their reality could possibly be fake. In reality, the circumstances behind their killing game are far more cruel. After proving her talent fully as the Ultimate Cosplayer by cosplaying as some characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Tsumugi revealed that everything has been broadcasted to a very peaceful world that has been enjoying watching the students of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles kill each other, essentially revealing everything that they've been through as a reality TV show and "Extreme Real Fiction". She also reveals that everything that took place in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga were nothing more than fictional events from a very popular anime and game franchise known as Danganronpa. Himiko, along with the other survivors, were quick to oppose Tsumugi and Monokuma, but they both reveal that the participants of the Killing Game Semester are also "fictional characters", whose memories, personalities, feelings, and talents were all fabricated in order to provide an exciting setting for the killing game. Tsumugi reveals herself as working for Team Danganronpa and goes a step further and shows Shuichi's, Kaede's, and Kaito's audition videos for the killing game, showing what sort of people they were prior to participating. Himiko seems to break down after hearing that her relationship with Tenko and Angie along with everyone else was all fabricated and meaningless, seemingly falling into despair. K1-B0 however, after hearing what "the voice inside of him" has to say, reassured everyone to not lose hope. Tsumugi corrected him and says that the voice K1-B0 hears is the voice of the people watching this killing game and that he is nothing more than an interactive communication device and camera for the viewers to interact and participate in the game themselves. Despite this however, K1-B0 refused to give up on hope and stated that the people in the outside world don't want despair. Tsumugi meanwhile refused to give up on despair and stated that a world that enjoys killings could not possibly desire hope. In true Danganronpa fashion, they decide to settle this with one final, special vote where K1-B0 represents hope and Tsumugi represents despair. However, Shuichi saw through the charade and cuts in, saying that neither choice is correct and that choosing hope would do nothing but cause the killing game to continue. Because of this, he decides to stop playing along and abandons his vote, hoping to end Danganronpa once and for all, much to Tsumugi's and Monokuma's chagrin. Eventually, Shuichi convinced Himiko to abandon her vote. She declares that even if she is a fictional character, her life is real. She calls the audience disgusting for enjoying watching lives get crushed and exclaims that her life is not a show-thing. Himiko declares that she will use her life as a weapon and vows to Tenko, Angie, and everyone else who had been victimized to end Danganronpa once and for all. In a last ditch effort to keep Danganronpa going, K1-B0 is hacked by the audience. Tsumugi is proud to show that the audience does not wish for Danganronpa to end and explained that they supposedly deleted K1-B0's personality that kept getting in the way. K1-B0 is able to take brief control again and tells his fellow survivors that their choice is not the wrong one and that they can change the world before the hacking takes him over again. Himiko tells K1-B0 to hang in there, but Tsumugi tells everyone that what they're doing is pointless. Shuichi refuses to give up, still exclaiming that he will end Danganronpa and that their lives are not just show-things for their amusement. Confident that Shuichi's voice reached the outside world through K1-B0, Himiko and everyone else abandon their vote. However, Tsumugi bends the rules one last time and abandons her vote as well, which she reveals after everyone else did. Everyone is immediately confused and worried as to why she did it. Tsumugi states that if they're going to risk their lives to end Danganronpa, then she will risk her life to make it continue. Tsumugi is confident that Danganronpa will continue after abandoning her vote, meaning only K1-B0's vote will have any power as he is still being hacked. When Monokuma displays the results of the final voting, Tsumugi is shocked to discover that no one had voted, proving that the audience does not want Danganronpa to continue. Tsumugi panics and tries to make everyone reconsider, but it is no use as the monitors all turn off, the audience no longer showing any interest. Himiko belittled her and says that had she not bent the rules at the last moment she may have won. Tsumugi, upon realizing that Danganronpa was indeed over and done with, promptly loses all of her hope in living as she denied a world without Danganronpa, but she had not prepared a proper execution before hand as as such leaves it to K1-B0. Himiko along with her fellow survivors take cover under some rubble while K1-B0 executed everything and blows himself up, creating an opening in the glass dome for his fellow survivors to escape. Himiko's Fate Himiko survived the final execution along with fellow survivors Shuichi and Maki by hiding under some rubble. Himiko was in a bit of a bind, but Shuichi helped her up before taking in their surroundings. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles had been completely obliterated by K1-B0. The remaining survivors wondered what would become of the fictional world now, but none of them had an idea of what to do now that everything was over. Maki questioned at first why they were still alive, but Himiko and Shuichi both stated that it must have been the outside world's will that let them survive. To Maki and Himiko's surprise however, Shuichi states that what Tsumugi said to them about the outside world may have been a lie, and that Hope's Peak Academy and the Remnants of Despair might actually exist, though he has no proof to back up this claim. He also does not think that he would willingly participate in a killing game no matter how mad of a world he was living in, but once again it is mere speculation, though Himiko states that Kaito's insight might be rubbing off on him. Despite not really knowing what is truth and what is lie however, Himiko along with the two remaining survivors resolve themselves to go out into the outside world and see the truth for themselves, and that if a lie had changed the world, then the story would not end.}} Creation and Development Name ---- Her given name kanji, 秘密子 himiko, means "secret child" while her last name kanji, 夢野 yumeno, means "dream field". Her full name could be taken as a pun meaning "secret child of wide dreams". Alternate Fates ---- In''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Himiko was first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi, insisting that her true title is the Ultimate Mage but due to the conspiracy of magic nonexistent, people refer her as the Ultimate Magician, much to her dismay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. Himiko gives her a lecture about the difference between magic and witchcraft and stated that there was always the two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entering the kitchen but didn't have time to pay closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and didn't let her have some free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Appearance Himiko has pale skin, greyish red eyes and medium length red hair. Her most notable trait is her black "witch hat", with red lines around the middle. She also has a quite short stature and round face, giving her quite a young appearance. The right corners of her upper lips are slightly curled up. She also wears brown medieval looking boots with white ribbons tied on, black tights, and a red skirt. Around the upper half of her body is a black blazer and underneath is what looks like a brown/burgundy shirt. Some of her red hair is hidden in the witch hat she wears on her head. She also wears a hairpin on the right side of her hair, which resembles a blue gem. Personality Himiko considers her parlor tricks to be real magic, which is why she prefers to be called a mage instead of magician. However, she is only seen doing rather ordinary things like hand techniques and making doves appear. She gets annoyed if people tell her magic isn't real, causing her to repeat that it is over and over again. During various situations, she tends to claim that she could use her magic to fix the problem, but she says she doesn't have enough MP. Fitting her mage theme, she also uses an outdated way of speaking. While she has a "to the max" side as a magician, Himiko also has a very lazy side and finds putting in the maximum effort to be too much trouble. She constantly calls things tiresome and appears somewhat disinterested in things other than magic. She also struggles to communicate her feelings to others, claiming that talking wears her out and generally appears to be spaced out. Because of all of this, she seems to have difficulty connecting with others. This is especially notable with Tenko Chabashira, who has a very extreme personality and constantly tries to spend time with Himiko. Himiko is often overwhelmed and annoyed by this, often quite bluntly and rudely telling her to stop. However, she later warms up to Tenko and is seen joining her and Angie Yonaga in their activities despite not having that much interest in them, and also showing her "magic" to them. Himiko is also shown to be a bit self-conscious about her shortness and small chest, which is why she often gets annoyed when Tenko keeps calling her "small and cute" during the earlier chapters. In the original Japanese, Himiko usually called people that she respects with an usual suffix "よ/yo" and ended her sentence with "-ja." She also refers herself as " ", a pronoun used where a person was talking on behalf of their family, company, etc. It is also used by women in the and the island of . Talent Ultimate Magician Himiko can perform parlor tricks such as choosing someone's card correctly, finding a coin in their ear, or make doves appear. She claims she uses real magic, though this is not confirmed. In other languages Himiko's talent as it appears in official translations of ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Her Mother It is heavily implied that Himiko has a strong relationship with her mother, as she is seen talking about her often. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Tenko Chabashira Angie Yonaga Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi seems to be the only other one among students alongside Tenko that responds to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggests that she sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. Kokichi Oma K1-B0 During the first chapters, Himiko is shown to have quite a poor opinion of K1-B0, seemingly not considering him a person and more than once suggesting that "they should just kill the robot". At some point, Himiko suggests that K1-B0 should self-destruct to open a hole in the wall, thus making himself useful. In Chapter 6, he self-destructed to destroy the academy's wall, letting Himiko and the other survivors to escape. Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia * Himiko's title, rather than being 魔術師 majutsushi (a magician in the fantastical sense) or 手品師 tejinashi (magician as in a performer), is simply the Japanese transliteration of the English word "magician" - which in Japanese could also mean both "real" and "stage" magician, although usually refers to the latter. * Himiko is the shortest female character in Danganronpa V3. *Himiko's English voice actress, Christine Marie Cabanos, also voices Chiaki Nanami. *She strongly dislikes insects. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Himiko the 5th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll * The tiger cub in the official artwork for Himiko is said to be her "familiar". References Navigation ru: Химико Юмено es:Himiko Yumeno pl:Himiko Yumeno fr:Himiko Yumeno Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors